


The Super-Small Issue

by KaraLena90



Series: One Shots That Grew Into Multi Chapter Stories Collection [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Kara!, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Sanvers, Multi, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Protective Maggie Sawyer, Supercorp Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraLena90/pseuds/KaraLena90
Summary: This work is part of my Super Times With SuperCorp Series. The latest one shot to win my poll was: Kara gets turned into a baby and ends up on Lena's door, powers and all.Which turned into a five part mini story, of how Kara gets turned into a baby and how the superteam with a new team member manage to change her back. Of course this is Kara, she will want to be in the midst of the action, how will they manage to contain a Kryptonian baby with superpowers? What happened to her to cause this? And why is she so attached to a certain raven haired CEO?The story is slightly inspired by my multi chapter story Small Problems Of The Mind.Vote on my poll on FF.net (on my profile, same username as here) for the next few parts.





	1. Part I: Am I Overtired, Or Is My Best Friend A Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> So this one here has been fun to write, as I have to admit I have missed writing my little Kara, though she is a lot smaller here than what you would have been her in Small Problems of The Mind. This is part one of what will be a four/five part mini story, the continuation parts will need to be voted for in the poll and when and if they win they will then be posted.  
> Anyways, here we kick off with part one. Hope you guys enjoy, please let me know what you think and don’t forget to vote for which shot you would like to come next.
> 
> Please note, I have no beta for these shots, sorry for any mistakes if I have missed any I will try and come back and iron them out if I see them at a later date.

**Shot Series Name:** The Super-Small Issue.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Relevant Information:** Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl, even though she has not been told by Kara herself. This one is set in season two, but Kara and Mon-El never dated.

 **Writing Information:** Writing in italics are a character’s thoughts.

 

 

**The Super-Small Issue: Part I**

**Part I- Am I overtired, or is my best friend a baby?**

 

 

A sudden bang startled Lena, making her jump up in her chair and drop the book she was reading to the floor in surprise. Frowning Lena looked outside, it was dark and late at night, she had left work hours ago with a headache and had been relaxing at home ever since- until now.

 _Who would be banging around outside at this time of night? Well, I am a Luthor, there are multiple people who want me dead, including Mother and Lex, could be any of them._   _What were they trying to do though? Kill me with fright?_

Lena’s frown only grew as she heard yet another noise, a noise that made no sense whatsoever. A bang she could understand. A bang could be explained in many different ways.

However, crying could not.

Loud crying, that almost sounded like wailing to be precise. If Lena wasn’t mistaken it sounded akin to that of a baby’s wails. Loud, frightened and possibly even pain filled wails that were not stopping anytime soon from the sounds of what she was hearing. But what would a baby be doing outside her house? And why would it be crying at this time of night?

Quickly, Lena made her way to the front door and looked through the peephole to see nothing, mainly due to the small crack that was now running along the peepholes glass. As she squinted to try and see better she was fairly sure that there was nobody outside her house right now, though the crying did sound a lot louder the closer she had come to the door.

If she wasn’t mistaken the crying sounded like it was right outside on her doorstep.

Bracing herself with a deep breath, Lena ripped the door open quickly and froze in place at what she saw on the doormat in front of her.

_No way._

_This is some kind of joke, right? Or I’m dreaming? That’s it, I must be dreaming._

Lena blinked once, twice, three times and still it was there right in front of her. Sitting up in the middle of her doormat was a crying baby.

A crying baby with long blonde ringlets wearing a small and shrunken down version of the Supergirl suit, cape and all.

A crying baby girl it would seem with tears flowing down her bright red cheeks, a dark red mark on her forehead that looked to be darkening more by the second.

_Could that have been the bang before?_

_Did this baby make that noise? Did she break my doors peephole? But how is that possible? How could a baby have made that much noise? Furthermore, how could a baby have ended up here, on my doorstep?_

_This is ridiculous, I must be overworked and overtired. I’m going to close my eyes, turn away and then when I turn back this baby will be gone._

Closing her eyes Lena looked away trying to block out the crying before re-opening her eyes, and turning back expecting to find the baby gone, having proven her theory correct.

It wasn’t.

The baby was still there. Crying still as she sat on the doormat. The red mark on her forehead still darkening and looking nasty, looking at it made Lena wince.

_That must hurt, no wonder she is crying. Surely that is going to bruise badly._

Taking a deep breath Lena steeled herself.

She was the CEO of L-Corp. If she could handle grumpy old men looking to take her position, she could handle one small crying baby.

_Comforting a baby can’t be that hard right, she’ll just want some reassurance. I can do that, Kara always says I give the best hugs… she kind of reminds me of Kara a little bit…_

Lena crouched down in front of the baby and reached a hand out to gently touch the baby girl’s back, causing her crying to stop instantly. She whimpered still, with little sniffles and hitching breaths as she stared up at the CEO with large, watery, deep blue eyes that made Lena gasp in shock.

She’d know those eyes anywhere.

_She reminds me so much of Kara, her eyes are so blue._

“Kara?” Lena asked out loud, before berating herself in her mind.

_This cant be Kara, she’s not a baby for starters, and even if by some small chance this was Kara, how was she going to confirm it when she was like this?_

Lena didn’t have time to react at what happened next.

One moment she was looking at the baby who was staring back at her while still whimpering.

The next moment the baby was in her arms and cuddling into the crook of her neck.

Lena’s eyes bulged as her mind caught up with her. The baby had just floated up into her arms.

The baby that was dressed in a Supergirl suit, that had blonde hair and blue eyes as blue as Kara’s had just floated from the ground and flew up into her arms effortless and quickly.

She knew instantly that she was right, this baby was Kara.

“Le’a,” was heard from Lena’s neck from a raspy little voice.

Pulling the baby away slighty, Lena looked at the squirming infant in surprise.

What the baby said wasn’t her name, but it was close enough.

The baby looked unimpressed, whimpering slightly as she reached out towards Lena. “Le’a! Le’a!” The baby shrieked kicking as more tears fell down her small chubby red cheeks.

If the situation wasn’t so bizarre Lena would probably laugh at the way the baby couldn’t pronounce her name quite right, finding it endearing. Currently though Lena’s mind was too busy running with questions and making a list of everything she knew so far about this strange situation that just land with a bang on her doorstep. Literally.

She was fairly sure, almost 99% sure, that this baby was Kara in her arms right now.

Kara dressed in her Supergirl suit, that Lena was not meant to know she owed because Lena had not been told she was Supergirl, at least not yet anyway.

Kara who should not have a red mark that was forming a small bump on her forehead right now because of her super-strength, but yet she did.

Kara who looked to be no older than nine months old, who shouldn’t be able to talk at this age, nor know who Lena is- but somehow can and does know her.

_Maybe her memories are intact, and this has just changed her appearance whatever this is?_

_She has at least some powers because she floated, but her strength doesn’t seem to active? How on earth did she even end up here at my house?_

Lena continued to watch the baby for a moment longer, before giving in as the little girl began to cry wholeheartedly again. Quickly Lena cuddled the baby to her chest, holding a hand underneath her bottom to help support her, while holding another hand against her back, patting gently while shushing her, a look of utter confusion and bewilderment on her face.

Continuing to pat the baby's back softy, Lena bounced her as she carefully stood and made her way back into the house, closing the door behind her.

It was cold outside and no place for a baby- even if the baby crying and trembling in her arms was Supergirl, who also happened to be her best friend Kara Danvers.

As Lena made her way back through the house towards her living room area she continued to bounce the child in her arms as her crying turned back to sniffles, hitching breaths and whimpers once again as she slowly calmed, her small hands clutching tightly to the material of the top Lena was wearing.

_Probably a good thing she doesn’t have her strength right now or my top would be ruined._

By the time the baby’s tears stopped completely and her breathing had calmed, Lena had sat them both down in front of the fire on the chair she had been in beforehand, with the little girl still clutched closely to her chest. Lena gave the little girl one final soft squeeze before gently prying her away from her chest and sitting the baby down on her knees, making sure to keep her secure with an arm wrapped around either side of the baby to stop her from falling.

Smiling down at the innocent big blue eyes staring back at her, Lena tried to calm her racing thoughts.

_She must be Kara, but I need to know for sure._

_If she isn’t, I need to call Kara because she would be a great help right now. I don’t know the first thing about how to look after a baby- just because I can calm her it doesn’t mean I can care for her._

_Though if it is Kara I need to call her sister and find out how this happened. See if there is a way to change her back as I am not going through life with my best friend as baby._

_She is cute but that is not happening._

_I really need to be sure who this baby is._

“Well, you obviously know who I am, don’t you?” Lena asked out loud, speaking more to herself than the baby sat on her knees.

The baby giggled happily, lifting a small hand to clasp one of Lena’s thumbs that were resting against her small chest as Lena kept her sitting up right. “Le’a!” The baby responded with glee.

Lena chuckled, “Almost,” she praised lightly, “can you say _Lena_? _Le-na_ ,” she said speaking animatedly to the baby. Where the instinct to do so came from she had no idea, regardless the baby seemed to enjoy the attention and wiggled on her knees waving her little arms around in excitement.

“Le’a! Le’a!” The baby parroted back, though still could not get the name correct.

Lena smiled down at the little girl, “And who are you?” Lena asked softly, wondering if the baby would know her own name. It stood to reason that she may, she knew Lena’s name after all.

The baby only stared back at her with big blue eyes, stopping her movements with a small crinkle appearing on her forehead. Lena found her heart breaking slightly at the scared look that overcame the baby’s facial features and the little whimper that sounded from her lips.

“It’s okay,” Lena said quickly, not wanting the baby to cry more, she had cried a lot already and her cheeks were still bright red. “I think I know who you are, and you don’t need to be afraid with me okay? I’m not mad and I won’t let anything happen to you, Kara,” Lena continued, watching the baby’s reaction carefully.

She saw as the crinkle grew more, and the baby’s eyes widened much like Kara’s would when she made a slip up in her identity hoping Lena didn’t see.

There were far too many similarities here for it not to be Kara, and even though the little girl in front of her was very much so a baby right now, her expressions were that of an adult’s at times- specifically Kara’s.

Though her reactions were much more extreme. Much more childlike.

Lena titled her head to the side, a soft smile on her face, “It is you, isn’t it? Kara?” She asked again, wanting to try to get the confirmation she needed before she decided who she needed to call.

There was silence for a moment as Lena continued to watch the baby, while blue eyes gazed back at her nervously.

“Ka’,” The baby responded eventually, with a nod like movement, moving her hand to her mouth and sucking lightly on her thumb with nervous eyes. “Le’a ‘ad?” Kara mumbled around her thumb quietly, her eyes filling with tears again.

Smiling brightly Lena pulled baby Kara in for a hug, “No darling, Lena isn’t mad. You’re okay Kara,” Lena said soothingly, her heart melting at the way her now infant best friend cuddled into her chest. Kara’s small hand reached up to clutch at Lena’s top tightly as she relaxed into the hold, the tenseness to her body now leaving as she knew Lena was not mad with her.

Kara yawned widely, her eyes drooping shut as Lena stood up cradling baby Kara against herself once more. Lena smiled as she felt a tiny arm wrap around her neck, looking to the side she could see the little girl’s eyes were closed as her head rested gently upon her shoulder. “I’m going to call your sister and see if she can bring you some food and something else to wear on her way here. Then we will figure out what happened to you,” Lena said, again speaking more to herself than the baby falling asleep in her arms.

Lifting her head slightly, Kara’s eye’s popped open with a hopeful expression, “Foo’, food!” she stated, “Le’a food!?” Kara asked, causing Lena to burst out laughing.

_Of course, the first full word Kara can say would be food related._

Baby Kara’s lip trembled as she whimpered at the sound of the loud laugh. “Oh no, it’s okay, you’re okay Kara. I’m sorry I was loud, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Lena soothed, wincing at the reaction her laugh had caused.

_Poor thing is probably just as confused of what is going on as I am. She must be so scared of what’s going on around her. Or maybe she has her super-hearing as well and its extra loud for her?_

Kara quieted quickly at her words, dropping her head back to Lena’s shoulder softly. “Food,” said softly once more.

Lena smiled shaking her head.

_Or maybe it’s just Kara being Kara and she is hungry_

“You’re definitely Kara, that’s for sure,” Lena commented out loud as she reached for her purse to find the card she had received from Agent Danvers, Kara’s sister.

She knew one thing for sure, this next conversation was not going to be fun at all.


	2. Part II: What The Hell Kara?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it looks as though most of you enjoyed part one of this little mini story on my poll part 2 won with flying colors as they say! Thank you to all who reviewed and commented on the first chapter and voted in the poll!
> 
> Here is part Two! Hope you guys enjoy, please let me know what you think and don’t forget to vote for which shot you would like to come next on my poll on FF.net!
> 
> Please note, I have no beta for these shots, sorry for any mistakes if I have missed any I will try and come back and iron them out if I see them at a later date.
> 
> Edit 19/06/2018: For some reason when editing a few mistakes I know noticed in the chapter out on my phone it has changed the date I added this chapter, any ideas how I can change is back it seems to be frozen and wont let me adjust the publication date back to 18/06/20418 when I posted this?

**Shot Series Name:**  The Super-Small Issue.

 **Rating:**  T.

 **Relevant Information:**  Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl, even though she has not been told by Kara herself. This one is set in season two, but Kara and Mon-El never dated.

 **Writing Information:**  Writing in italics are a character’s thoughts.

**The Super-Small Issue: Part II**

**Part II- What The Hell, Kara?**

 

_Well, that went better than expected…_

Lena had only minutes ago got off the phone with the oldest Danvers sister, and she was remarkably surprised that Alex had not outright blamed her for the whole thing up front.

Though there was still the possibility of that happening later when she arrived.

Lena would be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed a shortness to the way Alex spoke, which from overhearing her conversations with Kara at times, she knew was not the norm.

The agent’s urgency to come right away didn’t go unnoticed either. Lena had offered to bring Kara to Alex herself, but that had been refused quickly from a second voice in the background that Lena could hear. A voice she remembered having dictated her rights to her while she was arrested a few months back by a Detective Sawyer.

_Wonder if I’ll get arrested by her girlfriend again?_

_Or maybe I’ll finally get to see this DEO mother was always convinced existed… should probably keep quiet about knowing of that though… unless I really do want to get arrested._

Lena hadn’t had many dealings with the oldest Danvers or the Detective- other than when her mother or her brother had been trying to master their evil plans. Somehow Lena managed to end up getting dragged into everything they did, even though she tried her hardest to keep out of it all and definitely did _not_ agree with their thought and opinions in anyway.

Especially, when it came to their views on aliens and Kryptonian’s.

Especially, when it came to Kara.

The problem was though, that the thought had crossed her mind. As Lena looked down at the very much younger version of her best friend who was cuddled up fast asleep in her arms she did wonder if this was something to do with her family.

What if this was Cadmus?

What if her mother had something to do with what had happened to Kara?

She wouldn’t put it past her mother to do something like this somehow and someway, and if honest, she had to admit it would be a pretty smart plan to turn Supergirl into a baby.

Though Kara appeared to still have the ability to fly, the ever-growing bump on her forehead did show that not all her powers were intact and that was concerning. Kara seemed stronger than what Lena would imagine babies of her age to be- she had a good grip and could sit up well on her own, but she was not invincible.

If they were to be attacked, Kara was currently rather defenceless, which is why it seemed more than likely that this was deliberate and not just accident.

Feeling the baby in her arms shiver, Lena quickly picked up a blanket from the back of the couch and folded it over to make it smaller before wrapping it around Kara, hoping it would be enough to quell her shivers and keep her asleep a while longer.

She had a feeling if Kara woke before her sister arrived with food, there could possibly be more tears again and she hated to see her best friend cry, in whatever disguise or form she was in.

Lena smiled as she felt Kara wriggle closer in her sleep, her head coming to nestle under Lena’s chin with a sleepy sigh as her small hands gripped at the material of the top Lena was wearing almost as though trying to secure her in place.

She had to admit seeing Kara like this was cute.

Worrying- but cute all the same.

Moving back towards her kitchen, Lena carried her best friend carefully making sure not to jostle her as she opened her glass cupboard to pull out a wine glass. After the day she had suffered through and everything that had happened tonight she believed she deserved a nice glass of red, and from what she can remember Kara saying her sister enjoyed red wine too.

Maybe she could offer the FBI agent and the Detective a drink in the hope that they would hear her out fully before arresting her and marching her out of her own home.

After all, Supergirl did once say we should ‘hope that those who may have shunned us, will in a moment of crisis come to our aid’.

While Lena may not have been shunned intentionally by the two law enforcement workers she had been by the city and everyone in it beforehand including them. She had been shunned by everyone without the chance to prove herself- everyone apart from Kara who always believed in her and always stood up for her.

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang loudly and repeatedly, startling Kara awake who instantly began to cry in earnest at the loud noise that had pulled her from her sleep.

Placing her phone down next to her nearly empty wine glass, Lena wrapped the blanket more securely around Kara and bounced her gently in her arms.

As Kara had slept Lena had been reading online about how to care for babies.

She had just finished reading about how best to soothe babies, gentle bouncing and swaying had been one of the recommendations she had read about as it was meant to remind an infant of the safety they felt in the mother’s womb.

Not that Lena classed herself as a mother at all.

Currently though, Kara was in her care and seeing and hearing her so distressed was not something that she enjoyed, nor that she would let her best friend go through without some sort of comfort.

Making her way down the corridor towards her front door, Lena continued to soothe Kara with gentle bouncing and soft whispers of reassurance. Upon reaching the door she didn’t need to check through the peephole to know who it was- though she couldn’t even if she wanted to after the crack that had been left in it.

Instead Lena took a deep breath, before looking down at Kara who was hiding away in the crook of her neck still crying, “You know it would probably look better for me if you aren’t crying when I let your sister in?” Lena joked quietly, cursing in her mind as the doorbell sounded again making Kara flinch and cry even louder.

_Poor thing, that must be deafening to her if she has her super-hearing._

Opening the door quickly before the bell could sound again, Lena was met by a frowning Alex Danvers and a confused and concerned looking Maggie Sawyer holding a shopping bag in her one hand.

“What the _hell_ have you done to my sister, Luthor?” Alex said accusingly, almost spitting out the last name in a way Lena knew instantly was an insult. Alex’s brows furrowed, watching as Kara continued to cry, her small hands fisting the material of Lena’s top tightly, before moving her gaze to stare at Lena expectantly.

_So much for her not blaming me…_

Lena stepped aside to let them in, letting the accusing and insulting tone wash over, for now. “The doorbell startled her, she doesn’t seem to like anything loud so let’s try to keep this civil,” Lena responded quietly, rubbing Kara’s back over the blanket with the hand she wasn’t using to hold her up with.

Alex sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as Maggie closed the door behind her after entering.

“How did this even happen?” Alex asked, running a hand through her hair. “And how are you so sure she’s Kara anyway?” Alex quizzed, with a quieter voice this time.

Lena continued to rub Kara’s back softly as the little girl’s cries began to calm. “I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_ how this happened?” Lena asked, hoping that Alex would have a better idea as to what was going on than what she would.

“As for how I know this is Kara,” Lena began, after getting no response from the agent, “she knew who I was straight away, though she calls me something closer to _Leah_ than Lena. She has bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair as well as that little scar between her eyebrows. She has a perfected version of what Kara tells me you call _the crinkle_ , and the only full word she has been able to say is _food_ ,” Lena finished, before leading them through into the kitchen area as Kara quietened, her cries now turning to little whimpers and sniffles.

As they followed Lena down the corridor, Alex watched with a frown as Kara peaked her head over Lena’s shoulder, allowing her to see just how much like her little sister the baby looked.

“This is _just_ great,” Alex whispered under her breath, emphasising the ‘just’.

Maggie nodded, turning to Alex as they walked after Lena, “Gotta admit, that does sound a lot like your sister, and that baby is very much like Kara” she commented.

“Oh,” Lena continued turning back to face Maggie and Alex, “and you should also know she flew up into my arms while dressed in her Supergirl suit,” she finished, entering the kitchen and leaving a wide-eyed Alex and cringing Maggie behind her in the hallway.

There was a pause of silence for a moment.

“What?!” Alex yelled, quickly moving into the kitchen, “What the hell Kar- Damn it!” Alex roared after noticing that her yell had caused Kara to jump so suddenly that she had shot out of Lena’s arms up into the air. “How we managed to keep people from knowing all these years I have no idea!” Alex ranted loudly as she paced in the kitchen before Lena and Kara, seeing from the corner of her eye how Lena stretched her arms up to bring Kara back down.

She stopped pacing and talking when a noise caught her attention, a soft whimper that grew louder as Kara stared at Alex with wide, large, blue, frightened eyes before bursting into tears again, her face scrunching up and quickly turning red. Kara twisted herself in Lena’s arms throwing her head back against the CEO’s chest so fast she only narrowly missed smacking into Lena’s chin in the process.

Alex cringed at the sound of Kara’s cries, looking away shamefully, “Sorry,” Alex muttered sheepishly at Lena’s sharp look of disapproval, “I just- you are not meant to know, the agency I work for wont like this, I’m not sure I do either,” she explained, trailing off.

Lena sighed rolling her eyes and shaking her head before resting her chin on top of Kara’s head that was hidden in the crook of her neck as she instinctively rocked Kara to settle her, again.

_What about what Kara wants and likes, it shouldn't be up to others to tell her who she can and cannot tell her own secret to._

_No wonder she was so frightened before._

_I just told Alex loud noises frighten her then she goes and yells at her like that?_

_When she is a baby! We don’t even know how much she is really taking in right now and she just screams at her like that!  No wonder Kara came to find me rather than her sister._

Lena could feel the tenseness rising in the room as the only sound was Kara’s crying, as she looked at the two women before her she could see that they both felt torn and Alex in particular looked guilty obviously having not meant to cause such a reaction from her little sister and having only reacted to what she had been told herself.

“Shh, shh, shhh. It’s alright, you’re okay Kara. You’re okay,” Lena soothed as Kara continued to cry, her small body shaking with the force of her sobs.

Lena continued to rock her with quiet continuous reassurances while staring back at Alex and Maggie with a raised eyebrow as Kara cried out **_‘Le’a ‘tay’_** loudly between her cries. “I’m right here Kara, I’m not going anywhere,” Lena promised, instinctively pressing her lips to the blonde head of hair under her chin as Alex watched her with a furrowing brow.

_Please do not ask me why I just did that, I have no idea why I just did that._

When it became clear that Kara was not going to calm anytime soon, Alex stepped forward, “Let me try, I made her cry the least I can do is calm her,” she said, hands out in front of her as she motioned for Lena to pass Kara over to her.

Lena gave her a warning look before slowly prying a still sobbing Kara away from her neck causing her to let out a squeal of discomfort at being moved.

Kara quietened when her eyes locked onto Alex in front of her after being passed over. She watched her sister intensely for a moment before bursting into tears again, her small feet kicking wildly and arms reaching back for Lena.

“Babe, I think she wants to stay with Luthor,” Maggie commented with a chuckle at the bewildered look on Alex’s face as she tried to control the flying limbs that were wriggling in her arms as Kara thrashed and cried.

Alex frowned as she could feel Kara trying to float away from her and knew that if she hadn’t been holding the baby in her arms so tightly that her sister would have easily escaped her hold.

“Le’a!” Kara yelled out in Maggie’s direction causing Maggie to chuckle at the look she received.

Turning to her girlfriend, Alex smirked, “I think you just got scolded by a baby,” Alex joked.

“Don’t be cocky Danvers, she’s only proving the point I made the other day even more,” Maggie responded with a chuckle as Alex groaned muttering under her breath.

“What point?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, her voice struggling to be heard over Kara’s cries.

Alex chuckled, shaking her head at Kara who was still crying and reaching out for Lena getting more agitated at being stuck in Alex’s arms by the second, “Just an observation about my sister,” Alex commented dismissively.

Sighing in defeat, Alex passed her baby sister back over to Lena, rolling her eyes when she noticed that the crying stopped almost instantly and was replaced with small whimpers as Kara quickly latched onto the youngest Luthor and nuzzled against her collarbone, her little arms wrapping tightly around Lena’s neck. The room fell silent, bar Kara’s whimpers and hitched breaths as she calmed, her one hand moving to hold onto a fistful of Lena’s long dark hair, as the other hand moved to her mouth, her thumb making its way inside her mouth as she began to suckle softly.

Maggie broke the silence, “Looks like _Leah_ is on baby watch then,” she commented with a smile, imitating Kara’s version of Lena’s name causing Lena to look at her sharply.

Lena gave Maggie an unimpressed look as she brought a hand up to stroke and pat at Kara’s back softly trying to help soothe her now quiet whimpers. “Less than ten minutes ago you both looked as though you were ready to lock me up, now you trust me with her?” Lena asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow, “What changed your minds?” Lena asked further.

Alex shrugged, “Pretty sure Kara made the decision for us, we’re going to need your help keeping her calm while we get her checked out,” Alex offered in answer. “She hates doctors- and right now she seems young in more than just looks. You being there too will help us get this sorted quicker than if it was just us, if just now has taught us anything it was that.”

Lena scoffed, feeling herself growing angry at the fact they seemed to have only changed their opinions on her as Kara wouldn’t calm with Alex, “I’m not some glorified baby alien sitter you know?”

“Sorry, that came out wrong- I didn’t mean to make it sound that way,” Alex responded quickly, cringing at her poor choice of words. “Kara trusts you, she seems scared right now, yet you seem to be able to make her feel safer. You’re good with her.”

_Well… that almost sounded like a compliment._

Maybe it was Lena who would be the one to come to their aid in a moment of crisis rather than the other way around like she had first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.... vote for part three on the poll on my profile at FF.net if you want more, and don't forget to drop me a comment!


	3. Saying ‘No’ Is Impossible Already- Now It’s Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it looks as though most of you enjoying this little fluffy baby Kara storyline and wanted more of it! Thank you to all who reviewed and commented on the first two chapters and voted in the poll! Please note for those that read my others stories, Only Human After All will be updated tomorrow, sorry for the delay things have been crazy hectic, and Small Problems of The Mind's final chapter is coming on Wednesday once I have finished a few tweaks and sent it to my beta for that story, again sorry for the delay!
> 
> Here is part Three! Hope you guys enjoy, please let me know what you think and don’t forget to vote for which shot you would like to come next on my poll on FF.net!
> 
> Please note, I have no beta for these shots, sorry for any mistakes if I have missed any I will try and come back and iron them out if I see them at a later date.

**Shot Series Name:**  The Super-Small Issue.

**Rating:**  T.

**Relevant Information:**  Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl, even though she has not been told by Kara herself. This one is set in season two, but Kara and Mon-El never dated.

**Writing Information:**  Writing in italics are a character’s thoughts.

 

**The Super Small Issue: Part III**

**Part III: Saying ‘No’ Is Impossible Already- Now It’s Worse.**

 

It taken them well over an hour to get Kara ready to leave Lena’s house and on the way to the DEO. Kara had needed to eat, her ravenous hunger allowing her to drink her way through five bottles of formula in one sitting, before burping up some vomit and downing another bottle after exclaiming that she was **_‘hun’gy’_**.

Then came the fun of trying to change and dress baby Supergirl, as she couldn’t stay in her Supergirl suit indefinitely, and all the crying and distress from earlier had caused her to have an accident which needed to be taken care of. Lena needed to change her clothes as well and Kara’s Supergirl suit would need a wash, as well as a theory on how to change it back to the right size-  Kara too.

Lena had no idea how to change a baby, Alex didn’t either, and neither did Maggie.

In the end the three women had to resort to looking up instructions online on how to change Kara into a diaper and how to correctly dress her in the white onesie Maggie had brought.

After some bickering over who should change and dress Kara it was Maggie who took charge, earning her an impressed look from Alex as Kara continued to only have eyes for Lena, who was distracting her with a set of keys.

One thing all three women had quickly noticed is that Kara would become extremely agitated and distressed if the CEO was too far away from her and would only calm when she could see her best friend or was being held by her. Where the sudden attachment and need to be close to the youngest Luthor came from none of them knew, but as being with Lena seemed to keep Kara calmer and happier- as well as quieter- they decided to not question it any further.

It did however mean that Lena had been brought to the DEO, and that in itself earnt them some strange looks as they entered the building. The looks only growing in intensity as the agents noticed the fact that Lena Luthor was carrying a small blonde-haired baby in her arms. A silence fell upon the DEO as they noticed baby Kara who had been happily babbling away in Lena’s arms as she was carried through the building. As the agents continued to fall silent and stare as they passed, Kara had begun to squirm in Lena’s arms, quietening her babbles to little whimpers and trying to hide away against Lena’s collarbone. Lena could only hold the baby version of her best friend tightly to try and comfort her as they moved towards the medical bay.

Upon reaching the medical bay, J’onn had joined them and quickly asked Lena and Maggie to step outside as they examined Kara, which was not as easy task as trying to pry Kara off Lena was considerably hard due to her crying, kicking and the death grip she had around Lena’s neck.

In the end J’onn himself had to remove her, and Kara was then more than happy to be passed over into sister’s arms after realising Lena was no longer in the room and that her sister was the safest option for her out of everyone that was left in the room.

Though it was clear that Kara was not happy, she did quieten and calm in Alex’s arms and was content to let the doctors look over her as long as Alex was still holding her while they did so.

Kara had stayed quiet as they checked her weight and measured her height, she let them place her in a machine that had been designed to see how much solar radiation was in her body, she had allowed them to x-ray her and place her in the MRI machine- though she had begun to get restless again as the machine took a while to complete the tests needed and by the time she had been removed she was crying again and reaching her arms out towards Alex.

J’onn had left after taking a phone call from Winn, who had managed to track down where Supergirl had been during the day to try and see if they could find out anything else about what may have happened from the site she had visited. As he left he had asked for the doctor to wrap up the examination as quickly as possible to not agitate Kara any further, and to make sure they had a DNA sample to confirm is was Kara.

Though it was clear to see the baby was Kara in every way, shape, and form, they needed to be 100% sure and the only way to be completely sure was to run her DNA through the database.

The doctor examining Kara was slow and deliberate in what she did, she was not quick, and she was not comforting at all, if anything she was only heightening baby Kara’s anxiousness with her comments on how she needed to stop crying and moving so much so they could get an accrete result to the examination. She was hard spoken and borderline rough in the way she handled Kara, which as the examination went on started to grate on Alex’s nerves as she found herself having to repeated remind the doctor that Kara was not currently invulnerable.

The doctor carrying out the examination was a new employee named Doctor Roberts, who had been brought in while Doctor Hamilton was away, to oversee treatment for all agents until Doctor Hamilton returned. Doctor Roberts’ attitude towards Kara, and her almost rough treatment of the baby version of her little sister was making Alex frustrated which in turn was only making Kara more nervous- something which Maggie and Lena could clearly see as they waited outside watching through the glass windows.

The moment Doctor Roberts decided it was best to collect the DNA sample by drawing blood was when chaos erupted in the room and a shouting match began quickly between Alex and the Doctor.

Kara became completely overwhelmed by the loud yelling and was clearly frightened of the Kryptonite infused needle in the Doctors hand. She began to wail and shriek loudly in fear and panic prompting both Maggie and Lena to enter the room to try and calm the situation down as Alex had begun to yell louder, forcefully pushing the Doctor back as she had tried to step around her to get to Kara. A second attempt from Doctor Roberts to step around Alex brought even more chaos as the panic and fear caused for Kara’s heat vision to kick in, which resulted in Doctor Roberts leaving the room with a singe mark on her leg, being glared at angrily while Kara continued to wail even after Lena had picked her up to try and calm her down.

All the panic and stress had left Kara clingy and frightened, making her cry loudly whenever Alex tried to take her from Lena, causing both woman to put aside their differences for now and accept that it was Lena that Kara wanted.

Which was something Alex did accept- though begrudgingly.

She felt hurt that her sister seemed to be choosing Lena Luthor of all people over her, though as she watched Lena now through the small window of her office, where she had told Lena to take Kara to help her calm, she did have to admit that Lena was a natural with Kara.

Alex watched as Lena continued to gently sway Kara who was cradled in her one arm, while she used her other hand to hold the battle of formula in place for Kara to drink from. It was clear to see that Lena hadn’t noticed she was being watched, her attention being solely on Kara as she drank sleepily from the bottle, her small hand clutching to one of Lena’s fingers that was holding onto the bottle. It wouldn’t be long till Kara fell asleep now, her eyes were drooping closed, only to open up again occasionally looking around to check that Lena was still with her.

Alex sighed, before gently pushing the door to her office open and making her way inside, the sound of her footsteps causing Kara to wriggle in Lena’s arms and for Lena’s head to snap up in Alex’s direction quickly.

Alex offered a tight-lipped smile as she made her way over towards them, “How’s she doing now?” She asked, her hand automatically coming up to stroke back her now literal baby sister’s hair.

Lena’s attention went back to Kara as the baby in her arms wriggled again, moving to tuck herself closer against Lena’s chest before sighing as she continued to drink from the bottle. “She’s getting tired I think, not that I can blame her, that was quite the scene back there,” Lena commented.

“Yeah, I’m working on getting that- _jerk_ \- fired, the way she acted was unacceptable regardless of whether Kara is a baby or not right now. She had no right to treat Kara or any other member of staff the way she did” Alex ranted angrily.

Lena nodded, the hand of the arm she was holding Kara with absentmindedly patting the baby’s thigh gently as Kara continued to drink, “That’s probably a good idea,” she commented. “When you work in an organisation like this where injury is likely, you need medics that are professional and caring- she seemed neither.”

“Yeah, I stand by my assessment of jerk,” Alex supplied, before sighing as she ran a hand through her hair, “I have some paper work I will need you to sign before we leave,” she mentioned, almost apologetically.

Looking down to her sister Alex gave her an amused smile as baby Kara burped loudly before taking the bottle’s teat in her mouth again and drinking greedily.

After examining Kara, they have found she didn’t have many of her baby teeth through yet which meant the only food they could give her was formula and some mushed-up baby foods. Formula had seemed the better idea as it was less messy, and it allowed Kara to keep the close contact to Lena that she seemed to want and need. Though, as they had found out before leaving Lena’s, with Kara’s Kryptonian appetite she needed more bottle’s than a regular baby.

As Alex looked behind where Lena was sitting in front of her desk, she could see there was already one empty bottle, and another full one next to it.

“That’s fine, I assumed there would be,” Lena said quietly, looking back down at Kara with a smile as the little girl grumbled and whined after she finished her bottle. “Are you still hungry?” Lena asked softly, moving Kara around carefully until the little girl’s head over her shoulder, “let’s get the air out of your stomach, then you can have the third bottle,” she continued, patting Kara’s back with a firm yet gentle hand. “Would you mind putting the towel over my shoulder in case she’s sick?” Lena asked, looking to Alex as she spoke.

Alex nodded, taking the towel from the back of the chair and carefully slipping it under Kara’s chin, earning a small whine from her sister at being moved. Stepping back Alex watched as Kara settled again quickly, her head resting to the side against the top of Lena’s shoulder. The room was quiet for a moment, bar the soft sound of Lena’s patting until Kara let out a loud burp that echoed through the room.

“Excuse you, Kara,” Lena joked, her smile widening as Kara only yawned in response, sleepily rubbing her face against the CEO’s shoulder.

“Will she need another bottle? She looks like she’s about to drop,” Alex commented with a small chuckle as Kara’s eyes continued to blink open and closed drowsily.

Lena moved Kara back into the position she was in before, laying in her arms cradled against her chest, before taking a third bottle from the desk to the side of her and teasing the teat to her mouth, allowing Kara to take it when she was ready. “She won’t drink much I don’t think, but it will help her settle better if she is full and the sucking sensation is meant to help soothe babies from what I read,” Lena mentioned, speaking quietly as Kara’s eyes closed while she suckled softly on the bottle drinking much slower than before.

Leaning back in the desk chair she was sat in, Lena moved Kara gently, so her bottom and legs were laying across her lap, while still holding her head up high enough in her arm so the little girl wouldn’t choke on her bottle.

Alex watched with questioning eyes as Lena’s hand began to stroke her little sister’s chubby onesie covered leg softly, “You seem to know a lot about babies,” Alex pried.

Lena looked up in surprise, “I actually had only just searched ‘how to care for a baby’ while I was waiting for you to arrive before,” she admitted, “when I found her on my doorstep I had no idea what to do with her, she had to float herself up into my arms because I was too slow to hold her.”

They both fell silent again and watched as Kara reached a hand up to grasp at one of Lena’s fingers holding the bottle, with her eyes closed as she continued to suckle and drink slowly. Lena found herself smiling down at Kara as she would go still for a few seconds before beginning her suckling again, still fighting sleep as she clung onto Lena’s finger with a tight grip.

“Well, you seem to be a natural with her,” Alex praised lightly, “better than me anyway that’s for sure,” she continued quietly with a frown. Her frown turning to a soft smile after noticing that Kara had fallen asleep, the bottle still in her mouth.

After realising Kara was peacefully sleeping in her arms, Lena carefully removed the bottle from the little girl’s mouth and placed it back on the desk. Kara whined as the bottle was removed, and Lena’s finger was pulled from her grasp causing her small arm to drop onto Lena’s leg. Kara settled again quickly after moving her head to nuzzle against the CEO closely as Lena stroked her cheek with her now free hand.

Lena smile sadly, before turning back to Alex. “It must be so confusing for her,” she started, “it’s clear she has at least some memories intact, overwise she wouldn’t remember any of us- but everything must be so much bigger to her and more overwhelming. She’s probably frightened, and she’s just looking for someone to keep her safe,” Lena theorised, her hand that was holding Kara still rubbing little circles into her thigh.

Alex sighed running a hand through her hair once again, “And with the fight we had when my dad was back she doesn’t feel safe with me anymore.”

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Lena said, biting her bottom lip in worry.

Leaning against the desk, Alex placed her hands on the edge of the desk to brace her weight. “I know, but it’s true.” She responded adamantly, after a pause.

Lena didn’t respond, instead she turned her attention back to Kara who had begun to snore softly and found herself frowning at the redness of her cheeks- though after how much Kara had cried earlier it really wasn’t something that surprised her.

“She’s exhausted,” Lena observed with a worried sigh, “we should take her home soon, so she can sleep in a bed, the bed you had her on in the medical room didn’t look comfortable at all, and I doubt she will stay calm here for much longer when she wakes,” she suggested carefully, glancing upwards towards Alex as she spoke. “I’m fine to hold her for a while but I’ll need to put her down eventually before my arm goes dead,” Lena joked, half heatedly, though there was some truth to the joke.

Alex nodded, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, we should take her somewhere she feels more secure,” she agreed, “though I’m not sure where’s best,” she admitted sheepishly. “My place is tiny, Kara’s flat only has one room- and it’s probably best that you come with us as you are the only one that can calm her down as we saw earlier, but I’m not really sure where we can stay- the DEO is not really the best place for a baby and-” Alex rambled, being cut off promptly when Lena laughed at her loudly.

“What?” Alex asked, huffing as Lena only continued to laugh harder.

The loudness of the laughter and the movement it caused startled Kara who woke instantly crying, causing both Lena and Alex to cringe. Lena quickly moved Kara around on her chest, so the little blonde’s head was tucked under her own chin as she held Kara with a hand supporting her bottom and another hand rubbing soft circles on her back. Lena swayed from side to side in her chair gently while shushing Kara with soft noises in time with her swaying.

Exhaling a deep breath, Lena smiled instinctively dropping a gentle kiss to Kara’s head when the little girl’s cries quietened, and she felt the baby version of her best friend slump against her.

“I’m sorry,” Lena apologised keeping voice low and soothing to not startle Kara again, “it’s just that ramble was almost on par with Kara,” she explained. “Is she asleep again?” Lena asked after a moment of silence.

Alex peered around the side to look at Kara’s face, only to find her blue eyes still open, drooping closed before shooting open once again shortly after. “Not yet, she seems close though, if you keep rubbing her back like that I’m sure it wont take long,” Alex responded.

Shaking her head, Lena patted Kara’s back softly before continuing her soothing rubbing, using the tips of her fingers to lightly trace patterns into the white onesie they had Kara dressed in. “Kara does love her cuddles, that’s for sure,” Lena commented lightly, chuckling as Kara let out a small sleepy yawn like sound before tucking her head in closer under Lena’s chin.

“I was never really openly affectionate with anyone until Kara dropped into my life,” Alex admitted watching as Lena comforted her little sister back to sleep. “I’m still not, but it’s hard to say no to Kara, she’s got this pull about her that brings you in, makes you want to be that way for her.”

Lena nodded understanding completely what Alex was talking about, but for reasons of her own. “I was told from a young age _‘Lena, Luthor’s do not cuddle, we don’t cry, we don’t do emotion- we win, we be better than others’_ for a long time the concept of a hug as a friendly gesture was so foreign to me,” Lena explained, breathing deeply, noticing that Alex watching her from the corner of her eye. “Your sister taught me that I can be a Luthor and still show emotion- that I could be better for it by doing so,” she continued, turning to face Alex once again. “That, and also there is the slight problem that she is _impossible_ to say no to when she’s wearing that big dorky smile and appearing in my office with doughnuts,” Lena continued with a chuckle, earning a laugh from Alex as well.

“Maggie says she’s like a puppy, loves food and affection and you can never stay mad at her,” Alex joked, after calming from her quiet laughter.

Lena smiled, “She’s like a ray of sunshine, you can’t help but adore her- it’s going to be worse now that she’s like this, we won’t be able to say no to her at all even if we try.”

“You already can’t from what I’ve seen,” Alex teased with a smirk, “If I didn’t know any better I would say you are rather smitten with my sister Miss Luthor.”

Lena coughed, blushing as Alex’s smirk only grew, “As for sleeping arrangements,” Lena began, changing the subject quickly, “I do have two spare rooms at my place,” she offered lightly, “you are more than welcome to use my house as a base, it should be large enough and Kara seemed comfortable enough there earlier.”

Feeling a small hand creep up and grab tightly onto her top, Lena smiled as she looked down to find Kara holding the material tightly in her small fist- almost as though securing her in place.

Alex smiled at her sister’s antics, “If you’re sure it’s no trouble,” she started, wanting to check that was okay before agreeing, “we may take you up on that- as I don’t think Kara will be letting you go anytime soon,” Alex finished.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re talking from experience?” Lena asked, patting the little blonde’s back softly as Kara wriggled again, pulling herself closer to Lena in her sleep.

 

**To be continued.... vote for part four on the poll on my profile at FF.net if you want more, and don't forget to drop me a comment, pretty please with a pot-sticker on top!**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my potstickers, I love to hear from you guys, please drop me a comment!


End file.
